In the operation of the conventional parison mold portion of an I.S. machine, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,911,119, FIGS. 4 and 15, the funnel arm numbered 57 was carried adjacent the upper end of the rod 63 driven by the piston cylinder 67 and the lower end of the rod was enclosed in a housing that carried a cam slot 77 and the lower end of the rod carried the follower 76. When the I.S. machine was equipped to handle single cavity forming, that is, a single gob was fed to a single cavity parison mold, the funnel arm operating mechanism was sufficiently strong to carry the arm without undue vibration or deflection. Funnel arm operating systems at the present time, require sufficient strength and rigidity in their motion to handle double and triple gob guiding functions where two or three charges or gobs are dropped simultaneously and are guided by the funnels into the triple or double cavity parison molds. These funnels are required to be moved with speed and accuracy. This mechanism advantageously should be capable of easy accessibility for replacement of parts which may become worn. When changing molds at the parison forming station of an I.S. forming machine, the upper or open end of the molds through which the charge will be delivered may change in relative height with respect to the level of the section box. The position of the funnel arm, when in its lowermost position, must be carefully monitored so that excessive wear between the funnels and molds will not occur.